Camp Nannywaka
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Jessie, Tony, and Luke come to Camp Kikiwaka to visit Emma, Ravi, and Zuri.


**Jessie Cast**

**Main**

**Debby Ryan as Jessie Prescott**

**Cameron Boyce as Luke Ross**

**Kevin Chamberlin as Bertram Winkle**

**Recurring**

**Chris Galya as Tony Chicolini**

**Bunk'd Cast**

**Main**

**Peyton List as Emma Ross**

**Karan Brar as Ravi Ross**

**Skia Jackson as Zuri Ross**

**Miranda May as Lou Hockhauser**

**Mallory James as Destiny Baker**

**Raphael Alejandro as Matteo Silva**

**Will Buie Jr. as Finn Sawyer**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hey Tony." Jessie said.

"How'd filming go?" Tony said.

"Great. We just wrapped up production so I got a couple months off." Jessie said.

"What do you want to do since you have a break?" Tony said.

"How about we go to New York to visit the Emma, Ravi, Zuri, and Luke." Jessie said.

"I'm sure they're going to be glad to see you." Tony said.

"Let's go." Jessie said.

(Scene transitions to Camp Kikiwaka)

"Ravi is lunch almost ready?" Emma said.

"Yeah. The pizza's done." Ravi said.

"You made pizza?" Lou said.

"Yes. One pepperoni. One cheese." Ravi said.

"I thought I smelled pizza." Destiny said.

"Enjoy." Ravi said.

"This is actually good." Finn said.

"Who are you and what have you done with Ravi?" Emma said.

"It's still me Emma. After summer ended last year, I took cooking lessons at school and I became a better cook." Ravi said.

"Well you should have done that a long time ago." Zuri said.

"It's better than Bertram's cooking." Emma said.

"Who's Bertram?" Matteo said.

"He's our butler back in New York. He's very lazy." Zuri said.

"When we ask him to do something he says 'I love to but it's so far.'" Emma said.

"You do a good Bertram impression." Ravi said.

"Thank you." Emma said.

Chapter 2

"Hey guys." Jessie said.

"Jessie you're back?" Bertram said.

"Yes. I got a couple months off from filming so I decided to come to New York. Where's Emma, Ravi, and Zuri?" Jessie said.

"They're at a summer camp in Maine." Luke said.

"What summer camp?" Tony said.

"Camp Kikiwaka." Bertram said.

"It's the summer camp where mom and dad met." Luke said.

"Your parents met at a summer camp?" Tony said.

"Yes." Luke said.

"I didn't know Morgan and Christina met at a summer camp." Jessie said.

"Well now you do." Luke said.

"Well Tony let's go to Maine to visit them." Jessie said.

"Okay." Tony said.

"Can I come too?" Luke said.

"Don't you have summer school?" Bertram said.

"I'm done with school. Ravi helped me get through 12th grade." Luke said.

"Sure Luke you can come." Jessie said.

"Sweet." Luke said.

"Bertram I'm not asking you to come since it's so far." Jessie said.

"You really know me." Bertram said.

"Let's go." Tony said.

"Bye Bertram." Luke said.

"See ya." Tony said.

"Bye." Jessie said.

Chapter 3

"Thanks for the pizza Ravi." Emma said.

"You're welcome." Ravi said.

"Finn don't go too crazy on the pizza." Lou said.

"Sorry Lou." Finn said.

(Jessie, Tony, and Luke arrive)

"Hey guys." Jessie said.

"Jessie." Emma, Ravi, and Zuri said.

"I missed you so much." Jessie said.

"We missed you too." Emma said.

"Everyone this is our former nanny Jessie." Zuri said.

"Former. Was she fired?" Finn said.

"No she resigned in 2015 to become an actress in Hollywood." Luke said.

"Luke you came too?" Zuri said.

"Yep. So did Tony." Luke said.

"Hi." Tony said.

"Well this is a big surprise." Emma said.

"Are those new campers you told me about?" Luke said.

"Yes. Finn, Matteo, Destiny this is our older brother Luke. Luke that's Finn, Matteo, and Destiny." Emma said.

"Hello." Finn said.

"Sup." Matteo said.

"Hi." Destiny said.

"Sup." Luke said.

"Jessie this is my best friend Lou." Emma said.

"Nice to meet you Lou." Jessie said.

"You too Jessie. Emma told me a lot about you." Lou said.

Chapter 4

"How's Hollywood Jessie?" Ravi said.

"It's fun Ravi. I made a lot of friends. We finished up production for season 3." Jessie said.

"That's nice." Ravi said.

"Let me guess. Bertram didn't want to come because the camp is so far." Zuri said.

"You're right." Tony said.

"So Morgan and Christina met here?" Jessie said.

"Yes they did. Morgan was a grizzly. Christina was a woodchuck." Emma said.

"BTW, Ravi is a grizzly, and Emma and I are woodchucks." Zuri said.

"Luke would have been a grizzly too if he didn't get stuck in summer school." Ravi said.

"Guilty." Luke said.

"I like that guy." Finn said.

"So Jessie are you and Tony still a thing?" Emma said.

"Yeah. We got engaged." Tony said.

"Really?" Emma said.

"Yep. Two years." Jessie said.

"Wow." Zuri said.

"How long were you their nanny for?" Lou said.

"I was their nanny from 2011 to 2015." Jessie said.

"Four years." Matteo said.

"Yep." Jessie said.

"That's a lot of years." Destiny said.

"I'm so glad you came to visit Jessie. It's been four years since we last saw each other." Ravi said.

"I know. You guys look different than the last time I saw you. Especially you Ravi." Jessie said.

"I've gotten more athletic during camp." Ravi said.

"He's also become a better cook." Destiny said.

"Better than Bertram's?" Jessie said.

"Yep." Ravi said.

"How bad does your butler cook?" Finn said.

"Bertram is lazy so he cooks stuff at the last minute." Jessie said.

"Emma told me about him. How'd he even get a job as a butler?" Lou said.

"I actually don't know." Jessie said.

Chapter 5

(Jessie's boss texts her)

"Oh man." Jessie said.

"What's wrong Jessie?" Ravi said.

"My boss wants me to come back to Los Angeles." Jessie said.

"Why?" Destiny said.

"Yeah why?" Emma said.

"Don't you have two months off?" Luke said.

"My boss wants to start production early for season 4." Jessie said.

"Oh." Emma said.

"Yeah. Come on Tony let's go." Jessie said.

"Okay Jessie." Tony said.

"Luke I'll drop you off at the penthouse." Jessie said.

"Okay." Luke said.

"Bye Jessie." Emma said.

"Bye." Zuri said.

"Bye." Ravi said.

"See ya Jessie." Lou said.

"Buh bye." Matteo said.

"Goodbye." Finn said.

"Bye." Destiny said.

"See ya." Tony said.

"Bye." Luke said.

"Bye it was great seeing you kids again." Jessie said.

"You too." Emma said.

(Jessie, Tony, and Luke take off in a helicopter)

Chapter 6

"Jessie was very nice." Destiny said.

"She is. She was the best nanny ever." Emma said.

"I'm so glad she came to visit." Zuri said.

"Same. As well as Tony and Luke." Ravi said.

"I can't believe Tony and Jessie got engaged two years ago." Emma said.

"Same. I'm glad they got back together. I was shipping them the day we all met Jessie." Zuri said.

"Tessie." Ravi said.

"What?" Zuri said.

"Tessie is Tony and Jessie's names merged together." Destiny said.

"Oh." Zuri said.

"Zuri you should know this." Emma said.

"Yeah. You've always shipped them." Ravi said.

"It's been four years since we last saw Jessie. Give me a break." Zuri said.

"I'm glad I got to meet Jessie." Lou said.

"Yeah and you didn't go crazy like when you met our mom." Emma said.

"You know Christina is my hero." Lou said.

"I know but you don't need to freak out when you meet your hero." Emma said.

"Did you freak out when you met your hero?" Finn said.

"Yes." Emma said.

"Then why are you going off?" Lou said.

"I don't know." Emma said.

"I have to say Jessie, Tony, and Luke visiting us was the one of the best thing that has happened at camp." Ravi said.

"Your right." Zuri said.

"Sure was." Emma said.

"Isn't this the third time Luke has visited?" Lou said.

"Yes but still it was the best thing that has happened." Emma said.

"Eh you're right." Lou said.


End file.
